1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angle-measuring instrument comprised of a cap with an opening, as well as a base body and a printed circuit board, on which an electrical coupling element is fixed.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Angle-measuring instruments, often also called angle encoders, are used for measuring rotary movements of a rotatably seated body, in particular a shaft, during one or several rotations (multi-turn mode of functioning). Here, the rotary movement is detected incrementally or absolutely. Linear movements can also be measured by an angle-measuring instrument in connection with toothed rods, gears or threaded spindles.
An operating voltage is supplied to the angle-measuring instrument; the measurement signals are picked up and passed on to an electronic follow-up device via connecting lines. In known angle-measuring instruments, an opening is provided in a cap of the angle-measuring instrument, through which the connecting cable can be passed to the angle-measuring instrument and there brought into contact with a suitable electrical connecting unit.